Cosquillas
by AvPotter
Summary: Ron no sabe exactamente qué es lo que le produce Hermione que la hace tan especial. Con sólo un roce, lo descubre: Cosquillas. Premio a danielaweasley, por desafío avril3potter3and3xD. Ron y Hermione.


Tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y sus cabellos despidiendo aquel adictivo aroma justo hacia mi nariz. Estaba mareado. En realidad, no tengo muy claro si me mareaban las rosas de su pelo, o simplemente el hecho a que me estaba abrazando. A mí, Ron Weasley.

Cerré los ojos e imaginé por unos momentos que todas las mañanas se repetía aquello, que llegaba y me envolvía su aroma en toda mi casa y su dulce voz me llamaba a almorzar…

- Alguien tiene hambre – murmuró su voz justo en mi oído, poniéndome la piel de gallina, mientras se incorporaba sobre sus codos -. Te ha crujido el estómago, Ron ¿quieres que vayamos a las cocinas a pedir algo para comer a las cocinas?

Y me leía la mente, increíble.

- ¿No te molesta? Los elfos deben estar cansados.

Los elfos, los elfos, los elfos. Vaya patraña. Yo había descubierto a principio de año que era su debilidad, y lo había explotado al máximo: _¿Me prestas un libro de los elfos?_;_ ¿Puedo unirme a la PEDDO?_; _Trabajas como elfo_;_ No queremos que mueran por nosotros_... Bueno, era verdad lo de que no quería que murieran, pero si por eso había conseguido probar sus labios ¿qué tenía de malo _usarlos_?

- ¿Desde cuando te interesas tanto por ellos, Ron? ¿Cuándo maduraste y yo no lo pude ver?

Y yo la seguía engañando ¿madurar?_ Jamás, Hermione, sólo quiero captar tu atención. Como siempre, aunque de una manera poco franca y totalmente inmadura. Pero si vale tus sonrisas ¿me interesa acaso ser un embustero?_ Claro que no.

- Quizás deberías usar lentes, porque comencé a madurar desde que entraste a mi vida.

Sin embargo, en medio de las patrañas siempre una gran verdad salía de mi boca desde mi corazón sin que yo pudiese evitarlo, porque las palabras se me escapaban entre los labios cuando ella estaba cerca. Cuando me envolvía su aura.

- Embustero. Francamente, Ron… aparentemente buscas hechizarme con tu persona. ¿Sabes? Últimamente lo has conseguido… y no creo que eso sea bueno para mí.

- Seguramente no lo es.

Sonrió (lo que a mí me supo al paraíso) y volvió a acurrucarse entre mis brazos, suspirando lentamente. Dejando el espacio entre su rostro y su cuello justo frente a mis labios. Me tocó a mí suspirar, y Hermione se estremeció visiblemente, mientras se le erizaba la piel. Y sentí que me sonrojaba porque, _maldita sea, YO provoqué eso_.

- Me haces cosquillas – murmuró con su voz aterciopelada, seguramente con una de sus tímidas y pequeñas sonrisas.

- Tu también me haces cosquillas – repuse roncamente. Se volvió hacia mí, con el entrecejo fruncido y la nariz arrugada.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡A penas si me he movido!

- Sí que lo es. Me haces cosquillas aquí – señalé mi corazón -, aquí – mi estómago – y, a veces, hasta aquí también – coloqué su mano en mi garganta -. A veces quiero hablarte y las palabras no me salen de todas las cosquillas que me produces. Tú no te das cuenta, por supuesto, porque una sabelotodo lo sabe todo, menos lo que su mejor amigo siente hacia ella. En muchas ocasiones permanecí despierto hasta el amanecer imaginando cómo describirte lo que siento de una manera en que tú puedas entenderlo, tal y como es. Hoy lo conseguí: me haces cosquillas, Hermione – Titubeé un poco, pero decidí continuar -. A veces también soñé con decirte todas las cosas bonitas y ciertas que siento hacia ti y luego besarte, nuestro primer beso juntos, pero me ganaste de pasada. Ya sabes, eso que sucedió en la guerra… sin embargo, aún puedes hacer mi sueño realidad.

Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos y se mordía el labio, de puros nervios, supongo. Pude distinguir entonces que estaba despeinada y algo sucia, si debo admitirlo, pero me sentí amarla más que nunca, sólo por estarme mirando a los ojos mientras yo me declaraba a ella. Mientras proclamaba el amor que yo sabía eterno en mi corazón.

- ¿Cómo? – Le tembló la voz, temblando así yo con ella; le cayó una lágrima, llorando así yo con ella. Le acaricié el rostro lo más suavemente que pude.

- Puedes aceptar ser mi novia, cuando yo te lo pregunte dentro de unos segundos y luego dejar que yo te bese. Para que así, luego de tantas palabras bonitas, nos demos nuestro primer beso juntos, como novios. Sólo si quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra, claro. Entonces, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia, Hermione?

- Sólo si me dejas decirte sólo dos palabras bonitas, que describen todo lo que siento por ti: te amo, Ron.

La felicidad jamás imaginada por mí me embargó por completo, pero no pude reprimir decir:

- Fueron tres…

Mis labios apresaron a los suyos, y todo el resto de lo que sucedió es demasiado confuso para mí, para mi corta memoria. Quizás… quizás lo recordaría si esa sensación bellamente única no hubiese estado en todo mi cuerpo y su alrededor: Hermione me hacía _cosquillas_.

_**Dedicado a: **__**danielaweasley**__**, por ser la ganadora del segundo desafío avril3potter3and3xD, en el fic "Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger **____**"**_


End file.
